


The Fall of Spring

by rwby_noncon (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Ball Sucking, Branding, Bukkake, Choking, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/F, Facials, Futa on Female, Futanari, Futanari Cinder Fall, Mental Breakdown, Rough Oral Sex, Teabagging, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, facesitting, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rwby_noncon
Summary: Having defeated Raven within Haven's vault, Cinder claims her prize of the Spring Maiden powers...and the Spring Maiden herself.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Cinder Fall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	The Fall of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request by RWBYLover92.

Despite Raven's plan to have Vernal fake her death to sneak attack Cinder, Cinder saw the ruse coming and avoided Vernal's shot, allowing Cinder to nail Raven with one final blast of fire that nearly burnt off Raven's armor and depleted the last of the Spring Maiden's aura. Raven was down on her knees, barely having the strength to stand up and fight. Not wanting any more surprises, Cinder picked up Vernal's corpse and tossed her off the cliff to the darkness below, leaving the two Maidens alone in the vault.

"It's over, Branwen," said Cinder. "Without your sidekick or those worthless bandits, there's no one left to help you."  
"I don't need help defeating a weakling like you!" replied Raven. Raven tried to stand up, only for Cinder to quickly create a bow and arrow and fire an arrow into the thigh of Raven, forcing her back on her knees as blood trickled out from her wound.  
"A worthless bandit like you doesn't deserve to have the powers of the Spring Maiden!"  
"What are you waiting for then, bitch? Kill me if you think you can!"  
"Perhaps if you were one of the brats upstairs I would have, but I have other plans for you. Despite your acid tongue, I can't help but admire that gorgeous body of yours."  
"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Cinder removed her dress and revealed her new appendage, courtesy of Salem's magic: A thick 12-inch futa cock with veins pumping on the sides, along with a nice pair of testicles hanging underneath.

"I'm not just gonna take your powers," said Cinder, slowly stroking her member. "I'm going to turn you into my new cum dumpster!"  
"As if I'd ever get turned into a mindless cum dumpster by Salem's glorified pawn!" replied Raven.

Raven grabbed her sword, only for Cinder to form a crystal spear and lunge it at Raven, knocking the sword out of her hands, leaving Raven defenseless. Cinder strolled over to Raven and pushed down on the arrow lodged in Raven's thigh with her foot, causing Raven to yelp in pain. That opening was all Cinder needed to grab Raven's skull and immediately shove her futa cock into Raven's mouth, diving all the way in and reaching Raven's esophagus, choking Raven out. Raven could barely move her jaw from Cinder's huge futa cock clogging her throat as Cinder thrusted hard, making sure to never thrust back too far to allow Raven a chance to bite down. Raven tried to punch and push Cinder off, but Cinder's grip was too strong as Cinder kept thrusting into Raven, trying to cum as quickly as possible. Barely able to breathe, Raven could feel her face turning blue and was close to passing out as she gripped Cinder's legs, trying to stay awake as Cinder continued to pump her newly acquired dick into Raven's mouth.

Reaching close to her climax, Cinder shoved herself as far in as possible, shooting a torrent of cum down Raven's throat. Raven was unable to resist swallowing as the rush of semen entered her stomach, giving her a warm, full feeling in her insides. Raven would have tried to spit it out if now for her mouth being closed off by Cinder's dick, forcing Raven to swallow every drop. Cinder pulled out and shot her last load onto Raven's face for good measure. Raven glared at Cinder with a death stare as she heavily gasped for air, which only caused Cinder to laugh seeing Raven try to look intimidating with a face full of semen dripping off her face.

"Did you enjoy your free meal?" asked Cinder. "It might be the best thing you taste for the rest of your life, cum dumpster!"  
"As soon as my aura recovers, I am going to rip your dick off with my bare teeth!" yelled Raven.  
"Oh please," said Cinder, fondling her new testicles to Raven attempting to sound tough. "You'll be doing no such thing with that mouth of yours."  
"Try it then you slut! I dare you to put those balls in my mouth! I'll fucking bite them off!"  
"You dare me? All right; I'll dip my balls into you, and you can proceed to do whatever you want."

Cinder confidently walked over to Raven and kicked her onto her back. With Raven flat on her back, Cinder knelt over Raven and hung her balls just an inch above Raven's jaw. Raven grimaced as she opened her mouth, allowing Cinder to slowly teabag herself onto Raven.

_"Enjoy having your privates ripped off you freak!"_ thought Raven as she prepared to clamp down on Cinder and invoke the worst pain possible.

Suddenly, Raven's tongue was licking Cinder's nuts instead. Raven tried to move her teeth, but instead she kept caressing Cinder's nuts in her mouth. Raven tried to retract her tongue, only for her lips to suddenly suck on Cinder's scrotum instead. Raven started to freak out finding herself pleasuring Cinder instead of causing her extreme pain. Cinder moaned from the sensation of Raven's tongue juggling her nuts around in her mouth.

"Looks like you really love sucking on my balls," said Cinder. "Can't get enough of my special cock, can you?"

Raven tried to respond to Cinder but could barely talk with Cinder's balls in her mouth that for some reason she couldn't stop salivating over.

"Go on then. Try and bite them off before I ejaculate," said Cinder, stroking her cock slowly as Raven continued to suck on Cinder's sack against her will. Raven tried to claw at Cinder with her nails, but her arms weren't responding either. It was as if Raven was paralyzed saved for her mouth which had a will of its own.

_"What the fuck is happening to me?! I want to rip this bitch's balls off, but my body is ignoring me! It’s like I've lost total control!"_

Cinder gripped her right breast and pinched her nipple as she slowly stroked her dick, sometimes slapping it on Raven's face. Raven tried to force herself to bite Cinder, but the more she tried, the more her body did the opposite, forcing Raven to get a good taste of Cinder's sweaty balls.

"I guess you don't mind a mouth full of balls, because I'm about to cum!"

Cinder furiously stroked her futa cock as she stood up and aimed for Raven's face. Raven's mouth remained wide open as Cinder shot her stream of jizz onto Raven, giving her a full facial and sending more warm salty cum down her throat. Raven was ashamed of herself; how could the proud leader of the bandit tribe be reduced to a helpless slave at the hands of Salem's personal bimbo?

"I know what you're thinking," said Cinder. "You wanted so badly to bite down and cause excruciating pain, but no matter how hard you tried, your body didn't listen!" Cinder chuckled as she proudly held up her still erect penis. "This special cock does more than let me fuck you; Salem imbued it so my cum contains microscopic Grimm."  
"Microscopic Grimm?!" yelled Raven, freaking out at the thought of Grimm somehow being inside her body.  
"Think of it like Grimm sperm, only these are the kind that can control your nervous system the moment they enter your body." Cinder laughed as she stood tall over the inferior Maiden. "Your body belongs to me now, Branwen! Now, would you like some more cock in your mouth like a good cum dumpster?"  
"Kiss my ass you worthless cunt!" yelled Raven.  
"You know...that gives me an idea!" Cinder stood over Raven's face and spread her asscheeks wide, giving Raven a nice view of her tiny pink asshole. "It's you that will be doing the ass kissing!"

Unable to move her body, Raven remained flat on her back as Cinder sat down and shoved her ass into Raven's cum-filled face.

"Go on Branwen, kiss it like the obedient cum dumpster you are!"

Raven attempted to remain stoic and unmoving, thinking if she didn't try to signal her body to do anything, the Grimm couldn't control her. That theory proved to be wrong as Raven's tongue wriggled past her lips and into Cinder's ass, giving Cinder a rim job that nearly caused Cinder to jump up from the pleasure of Raven's tongue eating her out.

"You love French kissing my asshole, don't you slut?!" replied Cinder. "I bet you did this with all those bums in the bandit tribe!"

A furious Raven could only reply with angry moans as she continued to unwillingly feast on Cinder's butt.

"Lift up your legs so I can get a good look at that cunt of yours!" demanded Cinder. Raven couldn't resist as the Grimm controlling her nervous system obey Cinder's command, bending Raven's body so Cinder could look at her pussy.  
"Look at these loose lips of yours!" said Cinder, prodding Raven's labia with her fingers. "Did every member of that worthless tribe fuck you? Did you sleep your way into being the leader?"

Cinder laughed as she continues to finger Raven and pinch her clit as Raven continued thrusting her tongue into Cinder's butthole. Raven was almost on the burst of tears, unable to control her body in any way as Cinder continued to throw abusive insults. Once Raven's pussy was moistened up, she was ready to enact the final phase of Raven's mental breakdown.

"There's only one thing left to do. Once I cum inside your womb, your Maiden powers will transfer to me and you'll be my mindless sex slave!"

Cinder flipped Raven over and forced her on her hands and knees. Raven tried to crawl away, but she was left paralyzed by the Grimm inside her, preventing her from moving. With no other means of escape, Raven was now desperate enough to beg for mercy.

"Please, stop this!" cried Raven. "I'll join Salem! I'll give you my powers! Just don't--"

Cinder ignored Raven's pleas and grabbed Raven's hips, plunging her thick futa cock halfway into Raven. Raven felt like her body was about to rip apart as she gripped her hands so strong she nearly cut her palms with her nails.

"Fuck your cunt feels good!" said Cinder, never feeling anything as pleasurable as that in her life. "I almost never want to stop fucking you!"

Cinder grabbed Raven's wrists and pulled Raven's arms back as she slowly slid her entire length into Raven. No matter what Raven tried to do, her body was completely ignoring her, leaving her powerless as Cinder continued to have her way with Raven. Raven might as well have been a prisoner in a foreign body as Cinder plowed in and out of her, Cinder's thick cock causing her stomach to swell up as it reached her cervix, her walls clamping down on Cinder's dick as if begging for more. Raven tried to think of someone...anyone...to pass her Spring Maiden powers to, but the pain and loud orgasmic moans coming from Cinder caused Raven to only think of her. At least that's why Raven thought she could only think of Cinder; was her mind starting to slip away from her as well? Raven could barely think coherently while Cinder ravaged her body. Cinder took her human hand and started to burn her insignia onto Raven's ass, further distracting Raven from thinking of someone else to inherent the Spring Maiden powers.

"You belong to me now, worthless cock sleeve!" yelled Cinder. "Tell me who you belong to!"  
"Cin...Cinder!" said Raven, in between her moans of pain.  
"And whose children will you birth for the rest of your life?"  
"Ya-ya-yours!"  
"That's right! Now take my seed as I take your powers!"

Cinder pulled Raven all the way back, shooting her torrent of cum into Raven's womb. The amount was so much that Raven's stomach swelled at least a couple of inches from the cum having nowhere to go but inside Raven; Raven's eyes rolled to the back of her head from the insane amount of pain her body was in. Cinder came for a good 30 seconds straight before depositing her entire load, finally pulling out and causing a lot of the cum to burst right out, leaving a massive puddle underneath Raven. Losing all feeling in her limbs, Raven collapsed onto her own cream pie as she felt the aura of the Spring Maiden leave her and transfer onto Cinder.

"Only one thing left to do," said Cinder. "Slave, get back on your knees and worship my balls!"

Her mind long gone by that point, Raven's body picked itself up and knelt underneath Cinder, placing Cinder's balls in her mouth and gently sucking.

"That's a good cum dumpster," said Cinder, smiling and stroking the hair of her new obedient slave, whom Cinder would house in Salem's castle to serve as birthing Cinder's future children to take over Remnant.


End file.
